Blood on the Dagger
by Kidnapper
Summary: Zidane returns home and ready to live his life with Dagger.Until Vivi disscovers his connection to the Black Waltz.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Zidane grabbed his head he couldn't remember what just happened.

He Remembered the sad look on Dagger face as the ship flew away that was all.

He thought and thought about what happened next until, he remembered Kuja.

Zidane stood up and looked for Kuja's body but he could not find it.

Back in Linblum Dagger stood in the castle main entrance,

and stared at the wall trying to deny what happened.

Trying to convince herself that it wasn't over yet,

and trying to believe that Zidane had not left them, but he had.

"Your Majesty the regent has called for you" said the guard.

Dagger sighed and followed him to the Regents room.

"Zidane please come back like you promised" as Dagger thought to herself.

When the guard looked at her he thought he saw a small tear rolling down her cheek, but when he looked again it was gone.

Zidane stood outside the Iifa Tree and lay down on the grass.

You would to, I imagine after being smack by one of those big roots.

As he lay he thought of all his adventures with Vivi, Steiner, Amarant and all the rest but mostly he thought of Dagger.

As he fell asleep he dreamed of the first time he met Dagger only this time when she ran up he knew her and he did what he wanted to all along he kissed her.

Okay this is just the first chapter of my first story so please forgive its shortness and please. Review!!!!! Tell if I need to check my grammar too. Thanx


	2. The Man in Black

Dagger walks into the Regents room and saw Cid and Hilda smiling at her. "Congratulations", Cid said. "You Destroyed the mist

defeated Kuja and saved the world well shall have a huge feast in honor of your return". Dagger smiled lightly, but in she was

thinking," It doesn't matter none of it does, with out Zidane I would just as soon let the world be engulfed in mist! Zidane had just

woken up out side the Iifa Tree and began to start walking to Fossil Roo. As he walked it began to turn night fall all grew dark. He

was wounded from several fights but having the experience with so many monsters he managed to make it. "Damn!" Zidane said. I

could have at least took some potions with me. It's no big deal I'll be there before to long. Then he heard some one talking in the

distance. It's sounded like he was talking in to a walky-talky if they had one back then but Zidane looked and the man wearing a

black cape with a hood over his face was talking into a glowing rock and the rock was talking back. "I've found him", said the man in

the black cape. He is not of age yet he only sixteen shall I kill him? "No follow him" Screamed the rock, if you can get in to Limblum

than that would be worth twenty of his heads to me. Good, but you might regret this, if Garlands full powers open in the boy he could

become quite the problem. Yes, said the rock. But there are ways of dealing with that. Right now you must get in to Limblum. Once

you do things will be a lot easier. "But master if you just finish him now then he won't transform at all," said the man with the cape.

"He still has some use," the rock replied. Not only did he defeat Kuja but Garland too he is certainly useful and his work is not over

yet. Follow him until he opens Dragons gate.

A/N Dragons Gate is just the name of the gate to get from the mist to Limblum.

"Yes sir," The man in black put the stone in his pocket and started to walk away. Zidane stood from behind the rock he was using to

hide. "What the hell was that?" He said.

Ok this one was a bit longer and please REVIEW! It would supper awesome if you had any suggestions or ideas to make the story better. Thanx! Kidnapper.


	3. Watching and Waiting

Every one stood in the Limblum Dock, they were all seeing Vivi off. Eiko and

Vivi were going to the Outer Continent. Vivi was going to black mage village and Eiko was going to Maiden Sari. "Good bye

everyone", Vivi said. After he said this he walked on the ship and Dagger whispered something in his ear. Then she walked away with

a sort of half smile on her face.

As The Hilda Garde 3 started off Eiko said. "So what did Dagger say?" "She asked me to look around at the Iifa tree for a bracelet

she said she lost," Vivi said. Apparently completely oblivious of the fact that as long as he had known dagger she never worn a

bracelet. Eiko giggled slightly, and then became very stern. "She lost something at the Iifa tree but I don't think it was a bracelet,"

Eiko said.

Zidane Stared at the ground for a second. All was not well ever since he learned he was being watched. "Man," said Zidane as he

looked around. Whoever the hell is following me is doing a damn good job at hiding! Zidane was extremely tired. He could not sleep

because he knew he was being watched so he walked for three days strait. The only thing that keep him calm was a song that dagger

had sung. He would think of that and keep going on.

(Active time event)

Done with this kid

"That's it I'm sick of this!" screamed the man in black from atop a high mountain. I'll run down there and cut his #$ head off!

Then he heard a laugh. Hahahahaha! He stopped running and turned around. There was a man standing right in front of him wearing

the same black cloak, but with his hood up and he had long white hair. He also so had a long Katana (You know one of those

Japanese ninja swords). "The second you do Zarrock will come and cut you in half," he said.

A/N Ok if you half ever played FF7 then you should have a good idea what the dude white hair looks like you know. "Sephiroth"

"What are you doing here; I thought you were going to get the mage." said the man in black as he pulled off his hood which reviled a

scar shaped like an X across his face. "Yes," said the man with white hair. But there is some time before he reaches the outer

continent so I have all the time I need. But I guess ill leave you to your duties, and Exe. "Yes", said the man in black who apparently

was named Exe. If you harm that boy I won't hesitate to tell Zarrock. Then He disappeared. "Stupid son of a bitch thinks he can

push me around. I'll finish him one of these days," said Exe and then stared watching Zidane.

A/N Exe is pronounced the same way as the letter X.

Up on the Hilda Garde 3, Vivi was looking over the ship and saw the edge of the Outer Continent. Then Out of the corner of his eye

he saw a black hole. Well, not a hole like in your pockets but a hole of swirling darkness. Then he saw a black gloved hand reach

out of the hole. The next thing he knew. He was staring the man with white hair in the eyes, as he said, "Hello Vivi".

Ok Thanx to Icefox for your adivice. You realy helped me out man! I hope everyone liked it and you guys please Review! If you Just want to say you wish the dude with white hair had shorter hair thats cool but this is my first story and I realy want it to be good so Thanx to you all.


End file.
